Rummors
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: A funny little 3x4x3 One Shot posted just because I could, do I really need another reason?


Alright well this is just a cute little One Shot to amuse the masses and remind people 3x4x3 is not always overly sap and bad…note I am generalizing here so don't skin the kitty. Any way before I piss anyone off I will shut up, so to speak, and let you get to reading. Enjoy and share your thoughts.

**WarNinGs**: One Shot, Shounen-Ai, not much here.

**Aishi Say**

"_Aren't rumors fun_?" They can be eh?

**SayWhat?SayWhat?SayWhat?SayWhat?**

Quatre sighed softly in thought from the couch across from Trowa chin in his pale hands, "Do you think it is normal we do not fight?"

Trowa looked up from the book he was reading, cheek on his left fist, pale denim clad legs curled up on the couch, "Why ask that?"

"Because the others all fight but we don't…well not really," Quatre answered with a frown of thought, he chided Trowa often but they did not fight like Heero and Duo did.

"Yes well according to Duo we won't really fight until there is make up sex to look forward to," Trowa answered with a casual indifferent shrug before setting down his book and grabbed his mug. Sipping his coffee calmly he added as and after thought, "Wufei choked."

"What?!" Quatre half asked half shrieked at his partner, who just eyed him over the rim of his mug as he had countless times before.

Trowa sighed softly as he lowered his mug, holding it absently in both hands, "Wufei asked me the same basic thing you did and Duo just happened to walk in." There was no need to mention Duo had made a comment, since it went without saying that he had, he was not one to state the obvious when it was not required.

"What did you say?" Quatre knew Trowa never yelled at Duo for his teasing though he would chide him from time to time when the braided youth went just a tad too far, he never meant to so Quatre never stayed upset.

"I asked Wufei if he was alright," Trowa answered before sipping his coffee again, Duo was Duo and would always be Duo.

Quatre blinked leaning forward, "You didn't bother to tell Duo he was wrong?" True he did not know exactly what Duo said but if it made Wufei choke then it had to been crude. His tone did nothing to hide his somewhat annoyance with his partner, Duo already had ides in his head he did not need encouragement.

"He was just joking Quatre," Trowa reminded his partner, Duo joked about just about everything and he did not mind his antics like Quatre and Wufei did.

"Trowa…" Quatre trailed off shaking his head, he knew Trowa did not let little things bother him but he did not have to be so aloof all the time.

Trowa sighed closing his eyes knowing that tone, "Don't say my name like that, he always teases us, so what?"

"I know but a week ago we were in Sanq and you know how the rich gossip," Quatre had seen firsthand the way his partner glared at the giggling school girls, not pretty.

"I hate to tell you this but there are plenty of rumors flying already, without any help from Duo," One could hear a lot when one was not dealing with positions the entire time they were around the Sanq.

"What kind of rumors?" Quatre asked knowing his partner's habit of knowing things he could not even guess at how he had learned them, not that he did not enjoy trying.

Trowa eyed his partner evenly, "Exactly the kind you are thinking right now."

Quatre frowned at the knowing look; Trowa did not need gifts to read his mind all he had to do was try, "Doesn't that bother you at all?"

"Why should it, they're just words?" Trowa asked curiously, other than for an amused smirk now and then they were not really worth repeating.

Quatre sighed heavily, "They are _not_ just words to me."

"That is because you are as sensitive as Wufei only calmer about that," Trowa commented before sipping his coffee again, he had heard worst things then what these girls could come up with.

"I am also a Winner and I have to think of my family and our business, idle gossip can cause all shorts of problems." Quatre could not say he enjoyed those facts, the other's were lucky they were not from large families.

Trowa nodded, "We are also partners Cat, and rumors would fly even if we had an icy working relationship."

"Why because of how I look?" Quatre half scoffed knowing it had some part in it but having to ask anyway, "Dou's the one with the hair."

Trowa smirked a little at Quatre's huff, it was cute, "A pretty boy who regularly wears pink is not the kind of person people would assume were straight, _especially_ if they keep hearing he is not." Human nature was sometimes child's play to predict and he was a student of human nature.

Quatre crossed his arms, "Oh and what about you?" Trowa was an attractive guy and he knew people wondered when such people were single.

Trowa smirked amused, "You know what they say about the quite ones, it seems my eyes add to that assumption."

"How can you be so clam about all of this? I doubt Katherine would be pleased to hear some of those rumors you have." The red head had a nasty and loud temper while her brother simple had a nasty one, a very nasty one.

"Well there was this one about a cage and handcuffs but…" Trowa trailed off with an absent shrug, she would get a smirk out of it. "Your sisters however…I never met."

"We aren't exactly close," Quatre admitted before frowning, "Allah if Rashid hears any of them he will not be happy at all."

Trowa thought about that for a moment, he did have a point, "Does he think we would sleep together?"

Quatre coughed covering his mouth at the innocently asked question, frowning as Trowa set his empty mug down. "Rashid thought you would turn on me."

"He had no real reason not to," Trowa reminded him, he had been an outsider and Rashid did not trust easily, unlike his master, "And now?"

"He would yes," Quatre admitted fidgeting a little, Rashid was much like Katherine and he did not want him to return to distrusting his partner.

Trowa arched an eyebrow intrigued by the yes, "And why is that?"

"I…" Quatre looked away as he trailed off his answer, "Do you remember how I told you I would see you again?"

"My memory is fine but yes, you called me friend…good call by the way," At the time Trowa had not put much faith in the stranger's predictions but he had proven to be a rather determined individual.

Quatre smiled, he remembered that day fondly and it was nice to know Trowa did as well, "Thank you. Rashid was sure you would return and attack, I told him I almost wish you would because then I would get to see you again. I have wanted to be close to you since I sensed you; it didn't matter if you ignored me because I still got to be with you. I…I don't deserve your friendship, I have lied, betrayed, attacked, kept things from you…not to mention your sister hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Trowa informed he blonde softly stopping his depressive rambling, he hated it when something he did upset the emotional blonde. "She is jealous of you…she knows you are the only one who can take me away from her."

"I would never," Quatre protested, "I love you, I can't tell you what to do."

Trowa smirked, "Oh you can but you won't, you only try and protect me."

"You always protect me," Quatre commented softly hands folded in his lap; Trowa knew he only yelled because he cared.

"You are my partner and my friend, end of discussion," Trowa had always been protective of his own and the four of them were his adoptive family.

Quatre looked down, "I do not understand how you can still call me friend after everything I have done to you." He did not understand but he was thankful none the less, loosening Trowa gain would kill him.

Trowa chuckled as he shook his head amused, Quatre's bashfulness was adorable but he was too hard on himself, not that he was any better. Sitting down he folded his arm on the back of the couch cheek on his fist, "Grief changes people and I know all about the Zero, or did you forget it acted on my emotions as well?"

Quatre looked up, teal eyes searching, "You lost your control or you never would have…"

Trowa closed his eyes for a moment, "For a friend I would destroy anything, anyone…after all I killed members of my own core."

Quatre nodded, he knew how protective his partner was, it was a trait he shared with his sister, "Does Katherine think I would sleep with you?"

Trowa smiled at the question, he had become bolder since they had met, "Sure."

"Really?" Quatre asked more surprised than he sounded, he was not expecting that answer.

"Yes really," Trowa teased gently, "She does watch us together you know?"

"So does Rashid," Quatre reminded his partner curious what his sister might have said jokingly or not.

Trowa frowned at that, "Kathy is not Rashid."

"True…" Quatre agreed trailing off looking down before looking back up questionably, "I told you I loved you and you didn't say anything…why?"

Trowa smiled at his questioning partner amused, he had a knack for confusing those around him even the empathic blonde. "I was not exactly a surprise Cat, observe people and you are a terrible liar."

Quatre frowned at his smug partner use to his playful arrogance, he did not always fine it attractive, "Are you going to sit there and tease me all day or not?"

"I happen to enjoy teasing you Quatre, you are my favorite cat toy," Trowa purred lightly batting at pale bangs, Duo was such a bad influence on him.

"Trowa," Quatre protested, gently pushing Trowa's hand away turning his face from him, he did not want to look into those deep eyes any longer.

Trowa reached out gently turning Quatre's face back to his, those expressive eyes he knew so well just searched his own and he smiled gently. "I always wondered if you would ever ask me for more than my friendship gentle Quatre." Leaning close he brushed a light kiss to pale lips smiling as those beautiful eyes slowly opened to blink at him. "It's cute how you can still be so shy around me sometimes, say something huh?"

Quatre wet his lips absently, "I…you never said anything?" They had gotten closer as time passed but they all had, it was what friends did after all.

Trowa shrugged a little, he was use to hiding how he felt even when he was not trying to anymore, "I'm not shy."

"No you are not," Quatre agreed, he knew first hand just how bold his partner was, he could give Duo a run for his money if he ever felt like it."So does this mean we will fight now?"

Trowa couldn't help but smile at his partner's question, "We can fight everyday if you want."

"Oh shut up!" Quatre cried smacking his laughing partner with a small pillow, he knew he was blushing and that just made him want to hit Trowa again, jerk.

Trowa closed his fingers around the pillow's top, tips brushing Quarter's, "See fighting is easy."

"Too much time with Duo," Quatre muttered half heartedly, surrendering the pillow he watch Trowa toss it to the other couch.

"Perhaps," Trowa allowed, the L2 pilot was very hard to ignore when he was around. "He would like the cage rumor too."

"Oh I bet," Quatre scoffed crossing his arms as he leaned back eyeing his partner, "So are you planning on telling me or not?"

Trowa eyed the blonde, flicking long bangs before replacing his cheek to his fist, "Depends."

"On?" Quatre asked also use to Trowa's coyness, he did not just resemble a cat he also had a few of their traits ingrained in his personally to go with his looks.

Trowa smirked a wicked smirk, "How do you feel about fur?"

**SayWhat?SayWhat?SayWhat?SayWhat?**

"But what if he attacks?" "I almost wish he would. Than at least I'd get to see him again." So says the Dub, gotta love that moment, daydreamy Quatre is adorable. Hoped you enjoyed this little moment of 3x4x3, if not sorry, for more check out my account, for fan art check out my bio. See ya all next time.


End file.
